


I Could Write It Better Than You Ever Felt It

by literalrubbishbin, strawberry_face



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, I'M NOT CRYING YOU ARE, M/M, Pete and Patrick are in love but Patrick doesn't realize it yet, and he has good music taste, but pete sure does, oh boy, pete is hella thirsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literalrubbishbin/pseuds/literalrubbishbin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_face/pseuds/strawberry_face
Summary: Patrick is, to say the least, embarrassed by his music. But it makes him happy. So, he does whatever respectable garage band musician would do: he makes a SoundCloud.Pete is a fan.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello I'm annie and here's a piece of shit that I call writing. This is kinda a test drive for a multi-chapter I might write if you guys like it.  
> ~~~~~~~~~  
> hey im joey and i edit annie's work, i sometimes help her out with her sentence structure and just pretty much organize her ideas in a way so that it doesn't sound like it's a wattpad fic... (sry not sry)

After school, Pete and Patrick have a sort of routine. A schedule, of sorts. It goes like this:

Pete wants to go to a party, dance, get wasted, you know the drill. Patrick wants to sit with Pete in the basement, play video games, consume only the highest of calorie cuisine, and listen to music. And eventually, Pete gives in because here's the thing...

Pete is fucking  _ in love _ with Patrick.

But this isn’t some middle school crush or whatever. Pete loved Patrick's smile, his laugh, even his breathing gave Pete butterflies. He knew that was the most cliche thing in the world, but it was true. Pete was diehard, completely and utterly into Patrick. If Patrick had given Pete even the slightest glimmer of hope, a hint that he might've felt the same, Pete would've gone for it in an instant.

But he didn’t.

Of course, he didn’t. Patrick had a boyfriend after all. Everyone knew this. Actually, only Pete, Patrick, and said boyfriend, Evan, really knew, but it was still a very apparent fact. Especially for Pete. After school, Pete was insistent they break the routine. I mean, he knew they wouldn’t, but let a guy dream.

“Hey Patrick, there's some massive rave at Hurley's tonight, wanna go?" Pete asked, hopefully. “Nope.” Patrick replied, blankly. 

“C’mon, ‘Trick! We never go to parties!”

“That’s the idea.”

Patrick could be such a buzzkill sometimes. (But Pete still loved him.)

Which is how he found himself, two hours later, passively doing Algebra homework while really playing Mario Kart against Patrick in his basement.

“Okay, but I get to be Waluigi next time, okay, Patrick?” Pete challenged, raising his eyebrows with a teasing grin displayed across his face. 

“No way. You give off total Princess Peach vibes, like, all the time,” Patrick laughed.

Pete was a sucker for Patrick’s laugh. 

“Okay, fine. But for the record, you’re totally Mario!” He responded, deep red creeping up his neck and across his face. He wondered if Patrick could tell he was flirting.

Probably not.

~

A couple hours later, Algebra had been completely forgotten by the two boys in favor of drinking diet coke and telling some very unfunny jokes. Pete had put his SoundCloud playlist in the background on shuffle, and the conversation suddenly switched when he heard his current favorite artist playing through the speakers. “Oh, hey, Patrick, did I tell you about this song I found? It’s really good,” Pete said, wondering why Patrick’s face had gone so red so fast. I mean, he wasn’t complaining. Red was a good color on him.

“N-no, I don’t think so, Pete. It’s decent, I guess” Patrick responded, face still fire-truck red.

“Hey, you okay, Patrick?”

“Peachy.”

 


	2. 2

Patrick Stump was royally fucked. It wasn’t like he was lying to his best friend of the past 16-fucking-years about knowing what SoundCloud was. It wasn’t like he currently had a secret SoundCloud to prevent said best friend to hear his emotions pouring out in the form of music. And this friend certainly did not find his music anyway, fall in love with it, and claim that it was his “favorite ever”.  

 

Pete called something his “favorite ever” rarely. This term was saved for the Gods of Music, like Green Day or Panic! At The Disco or Queen. Patrick Stump was no Brendon Urie. He was no God Of Music. He was just a teenage boy making music on SoundCloud, but apparently, it was more than that to Pete.

 

“Anyway, it’s by this anonymous artist. Well, not anonymous. They don’t give their name, though, it’s just some stupid reused Tumblr URL,” Pete described, his face lighting up with excitement. Patrick was way too shook from the very recent news that Pete discovered his biggest secret to care that he just insulted his username.

 

“This might be some of my favorite music. Seriously. This guy could be famous one day. For real.” Pete went on, with full seriousness. Something in his eyes made Patrick convinced that he would jump at the chance to hear his music in concert, which made Patrick blush even more.

Oh shit, Pete was starting to notice.

“Oh yeah, totally. It’s really good! Where are the lyrics, though?”

 

Patrick actually had been struggling recently with coming up with lyrics that didn’t sound like they were written by a five-year-old. He did believe, though, that music didn’t need words strung along with it to be considered good. If the music can’t convey the theme and the emotion itself, what’s the point of lyrics?

“Oh, this artist doesn’t use lyrics. I can only imagine how much better it would be if it did. It’s perfect without them, though.”

 

Pete would prefer his music with lyrics… Did all of his listeners feel the same? His fanbase was basically microscopic, but did they expect lyrics from him? Patrick couldn’t write lyrics to save his life, they sounded like a kindergartner wrote them whenever he would try. Pete, on the other hand, could definitely excel in this area.

 

~

 

The next day in class, Patrick tried to pay attention to his teachers. He really did. But the question kept coming back to his mind: Was his music empty without lyrics?

So he did what any logical fake user of SoundCloud would do: he commented on his own music.

It read:

“What do you guys think of my music not having lyrics? I’ve been feeling like it’s a little bit empty recently, but I can’t write any to save my life. Trust me, I’ve tried. I’m much more of a background music guy myself. I will say, though, if any of you three people listening to my music think you have a knack for writing, go ahead and give it a try. Email me at @lunchbox-tricks. Thanks, P.”

 

Patrick will admit that it took him several hours to come up with an email Pete wouldn’t guess as him right away. He ended up just adding his childhood nickname to the closest item to his left, his little sister Megan’s lunchbox. So, yeah. Not much to say there. But it did take a while.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo what's this? annie keeps writing the fic that she originally posted at least 3 months ago? guess so.
> 
> sorry this is so short btw. I'll be posting another "chapter" later today.

It had been about a week since @Lunchbox-Tricks had posted a comment on one of his songs asking about lyrics. On a completely unrelated note, Pete had spent the last three days thinking about things he could write lyrics about. And much to his english teacher's chagrin, he was working on it in class when he noticed Patrick reading over his shoulder. Pete used the back of his hand to swat Patrick's face away.

"Ow!" Patrick whispered, body recoiling from Pete's (suprisingly hard) slap. "Whatcha writing?" he smirked.

Pete blushed. "Oh, remember that SoundCloud artist I told you about? He posted a comment about wanting lyrics for his songs, but not being able to write them. I thought I'd try my hand a poetry. I'm not very good though. Everything I come up with turns out all weird and emo." 

Patrick laughed at that. "Now you know how your parents feel." Pete blushed again. This boy was too much for him.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it?


End file.
